New Circumstances
by Green Ocean
Summary: Para Cullen datang ke Cross Academy karena mereka sudah terlihat terlalu muda, dan bersemilah cinta yang tak terduga! Pairing: ?x?
1. Chapter 1

Bella menatap Edward dengan matanya yang kuning keemasan. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada tanda-tanda kebohongan pada mata indahnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Bella

"Ya, aku tahu ini berat bagimu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi kita semua." Bella memejamkan matanya, bayangan wajah-wajah orang yang dicintainya, berkelebatan dalam benaknya. Ayahnya, ibunya, Renesmee, Jacob. Sungguh berat baginya meninggalkan mereka semua. Terutama Renesmee! Tidak! Mereka tidak bisa memisahkan Bella dengna Renesmee.

"Renesmee…" Bella berkata dengan ragu, Edwardpun dapat merasakan kekhawatiran Bella. Edward menghela nafas.

"Kita sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini Bella. Kita harus meninggalkannya disini dengan Jacob, demi keselamatannya sendiri."

"Kau tahu.. aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Renesmee barang sedetikpun!"

"Bella, kita harus melakukan ini, Renesmee tidak mungkin ikut dengan kita. Itu akan jauh lebih berbahaya. Jacob akan menjaganya. Kau sendiripun tahu, Jacob tidak akan membiarkan satu makhluk pun menyentuhnya bahkan sehelai rambutpun."

Bella tidak dapat membantah lagi, tangannya bergerak dengan cepat memasukan gaun-gaunnya yang indah, mahal, dan pastinya baru. Alice menetapkan aturan "baju sekali pakai" dirumah itu dan Bella, sudah mulai terbiasa. Wajahnya terlihat pias dan pucat, meskipun cantik. Bella sudah mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Dan sekaranglah saatnya, mereka berwajah terlalu muda untuk seseorang yang berumur 20 tahun. Mereka adalah makhluk immortal, tepatnya Bella adalah makhluk immortal sekarang. Tidak mungkin mereka terus-menerus tinggal di Folks, jika tidak ingin rahasia mereka terbongkar.

"Edward, Bella. Apa kalian sudah siap? Pesawat kita sudah menunggu." Alice melongok dari balik pintu kayu kamar mereka, rumah kecil khusus yang dibuatkan oleh Esme sangatlah indah dan nyaman. Sayangnya, hati Bella sedang galau, dan tidka dapat menikmati keindahan dan kenyamanan rumah ini.

"Bella. Keputusan inilah yang terbaik. Kita akan sering-sering menjenguk Nessie setelah ini. tapi, kita tetap tidak bisa membawanya. Sekarang, aku akan keluar dan membawa koper-koper ini, siapkanlah dirimu." Edward berkata sebelum keluar melalui pintu kayu itu untuk menyusul Alice.

Bella masih bimbang, apa benar ini yang harus dilakukannya? Meninggalkan Folks. Demi Tuhan!! Mereka akan ke Jepang! Kembali menjadi anak SMA, bersama lingkungan yang baru, mungkin dia bukan lagi Bella yang kikuk dan ceroboh. Tujuan selanjutnya, Cross Gakuen. Bersiaplah untuk mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cross Gakuen

"Jadi kapan murid baru itu datang, Kaname?" Tanya Ichijou seraya melihat agendanya, Kaname meletakkan buku yang dia baca.

"Mereka bilang, mereka akan tiba hari Senin ini…" Perkataan Kaname terpotong ketika Yuuki masuk keruangannya. Mata coklatnya berbinar-binar dan rambutnya yang terurai bertebaran ketika angin dari salah satu jendela diruangan itu menerpanya.

"Siapa murid baru yang akan datang, Onii-sama?" Tanya Yuuki. Rasa penasaran jelas terlukis diwajah cantiknya. Kaname tersenyum lembut melihat tunangannya itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa membicarakan hal itu nanti. sekarang, aku harus menghadiri rapat pemegang saham dulu, Yuuki sayang." Kaname lalu mengambil jaketnya dan mencium Yuuki dengan lembut.

"Ooni-sama, kenapa kamu rapat terus? Kau bahkan sudah membatalkan makam malam kita 2 kali minggu ini." Yuuki berkata dengan nada merajuk. Kaname menghela nafas, dia menepuk kepala Yuuki.

"Maaf sayang, tapi kau kan tahu kalau itu adalah rapat yang sangat penting. Lagipula, kita vampire kan? Kita tidak perlu makan malam." Yuuki akhirnya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, lalu Kaname dan Ichijou meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kepala sekolah, sebenarnya siapa sih, murid baru yang akan datang itu?" Yuuki bertanya ketika dia memasuki kantor ayahnya. Ternyata sudah ada Zero dan dari wajahnya, bisa ditebak bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Ternyata kamu datang juga ya, Yuuki. Dari mana kamu tahu bahwa aka nada murik pindahan yang datang?" Jawab sang kepala sekolah. Hari ini rambutnya dikuncir dua lagi, dan kacamatanya tetap tergantung dihidungnya.

"Onii-sama yang bilang. Jadi siapa kepala sekolah?"

"Vampire dari Amerika." Zero yang dari tadi terdiam sejak kedatangan Yuuki menjawab dengan wajah yang tidak setuju dan dengan nada sarat kebencian.

"Zero-kun, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu. Mereka adalah vampire yang baik, dan lagi, mereka juga tidak meminum darah manusia kan? Kamu harus bersikap baik sama mereka." Kata Cross. Zero menggumamkan sesuatu tentang vampire lalu pergi dengan marah, setelah sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan yang tajam kearah Cross. Setelah Zero pergi Yuuki lalu bertanya lagi.

"Jadi siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah rombongan dari Folks. 3 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki, mereka akan datang hari Senin." Cross menjawab putrinya sambil melihat layar laptopnya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya dulu. Sampai jumpa kepala sekolah." Yuuki berseru sambil keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia sangat penasaran dengan murid-murid asing itu, tapi sekarang mungkin dia bisa menunggu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Senin Cross Gakuen

Anak-anak keluarga Cullen berdiri berdampingan didepan bangunan megah dengan gerbang tinggi menjulang dihadapan mereka, menciptakan bayang-bayang gelap yang menenggelamkan. Malam begtiu pekat, dan gelap. Bulan dengan malu-malu mencuat keluar, sungguh kontras dengan keadaan langit yang hitam pekat. Bulan begitu kuning dan bercahaya. Mereka semua hanya berdiri terdiam, wajah mereka pucat, mata kuning keemasan, membuat mereka terlihat berbahaya dan.. mati.

Pintu gerbang hitam yang besar menutupi identitas dan rahasia kelam yang tersembunyi di Cross Gakuen terbuka perlahan-lahan. Bella menatap nanar kearah 2 sosok yang samar-samar tertangkap mata kuningnya. Seorang perempuan dan lelaki tinggi. Sosok anak perempuan itu begitu mungil, kepalanya hanya setinggi pundak yang lelaki. Dua sosok itu berjalan mendekat, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka berenam.

Apakah mereka vampire? Hanya saja, mereka begitu… hidup. Sungguh berbeda , jika dibanding Cullen yang pucat dan tidak hidup. Yang perempuan berwajah hangat dan lembut, bibirnya merekah membentuk senyuman yang memukau, angin malam bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan kering membusuk yang berserakan ditanah. Rambut cokelat kehitamannya juga ikut bertebaran. Kesan ramah dan hangat terpancar dalam dirinya terbalik dengan kesan yang didapat dari diri si lelaki. Dingin dan acuh. Seolah-olah kehadiran mereka telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Sorot matanya tajam dan membunuh, bernafsu sekali untuk mengusir mereka, rambut peraknya berkilauan dalam kegelapan malam. Wajahnya keras sekaligus manis. Anak muda!! Tapi anak muda yang satu ini harus diwaspadai.

"Good.. night.. you must.. be…" Gadis itu mencoba berbicara dengan bahasa inggris tetapi malah tergagap-gagap.

"Kami bisa berbahasa Jepang." Alice menyaut dengan suara semerdu lonceng. Tersungging senyuman kecil dibibirnya, karena geli melihat kepolosan gadis ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya "senyuman" adalah nama tengahnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menyodorkan tangannya yang mungil dan rapuh, sementara yang lain masih ragu-ragu dan berdiri mematung, Alice dengan santainya menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia.. manusia?? Tangannya hangat. Terlalu hangat untuk ukuran seorang vampire! Alice mendengarkan dengan seksama, terdengar desiring pembuluh darah yang halus dan pelan. Berputar-putar bagaikan roller coaster didalam tubuhnya, jelas dia manusia. Sekilas Edward bergeming, dia dapat membaca pikiran Alice. Keadaan menegang. Manusia yang datang menjemput mereka? Tapi.. harum darahnya berbeda. Tidak terlalu pekat, namun menggiurkan, bahkan lebih menggiurkan dari darah manusia.

"Mari ikuti aku." Gadis iut berjalan masuk melewati lingkungan sekolah dan sampia keruangan yang bertuliskan. 'Ruang kepala sekolah'. Bahkan sebelum pintu dibukapun, mereka dapat mendengar detak jantung milik orang-orang yang berada didalamnya. Edward menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengarkan pikiran Yuuki dan Zero tentang kesan mereka berdua saat menemui keluarganya. 'kontras sekali' pikirnya.

Ketika pintunya dibuka oleh gadis itu, para Cullen dapat melihat ruangan yang cukuup besar. Dindingnya bercat putih bersih. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kayu dengan seorang pria beramput pirang dikuncir dua. Kacamata yang berbentuk oval membingkai wajahnya.

"Selamat malam, kalian semua bagaimana perjalanannya? Pasti melelahkan ya? kalau begitu kalian bisa langsung kekamar kelian setelah aku menjelaskan peraturan disini. Oh ya, aku mau memperkenalkan kalian dengan pengurus asramanya. Yang ini adalah ketua asrama bulan, Kuran Kaname-kun." Dia menunjuk seseorang yang dari tadi duduk disofa berwarna merah. Laki-laki iut berkulit putih sempurna tanpa cacat. Rambutnya yang coklat gelap, hampir berwarna hitam. Matanya berwarna merah kecoklatan seperti milik gadis lincah itu.

"Namaku Kuran Kaname, kalau ada kesulitan, Tanya saja." lalu pria berkuncir 2 itu menunjuk lagi keseorang pria yang sedang berdiri disebelah sofa. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan, senada dengan mata hijaunya. "Nah, ini Ichijou Takuma, wakil ketua asrama bulan." Kata Cross. Lalu Ichijou tersenyum. "Selamat malam, mulai sekarang kita berteman dengan baik ya."

Lalu sang pria berkuncir iut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku, aku ini adalah Kaien Cross, kepala sekolah dari sekolah ini." Bella mengernyitkan dahi. 'Bagaimana orang seperti ini menjadi kepala sekolah?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Nah sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan tentang peraturan sekolah ini. pertama menghisap darah di daerah sekolah itu terlarang."

"Hei tunggu, jadi ada vampire lain disini?" sela Emmet.

"Tentu saja, Kaname-kun, Ichijou-kun, Zero-kun, dan Yuuki-chan kan vampire." Emmet ingin bicara lagi, sebelum Bella menyelanya.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka seperti manusia? Tubuhnya hangat dan aku bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak."

"Ya itu karena ada perbedaan antara vampire barat, jenis kalian. Dan vampire timur, jenis mereka. Disini, vampire dibagi per-level. Level A untuk pureblood (darah murni), level tertinggi diantara para vampire Jepang. Level B, untuk bangsawan. Level C, vampire biasa. D untuk ex-human. Vampir yang ada karena tergigit oleh level A. dan yang terakhir, Level E, mereka adalah ex-human yang tidak dapat menahan kehausannya akan darah dan akhirnya kehilangan akal sehatnya." Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, tetapi saat Cross menjelaskan tentang Level E, Kaname memandang sisin ke Zero. Saat Emmet ingin berbicara, lagi-lagi dia didahului oleh Cross.

"Sekarang ada 1 hal lagi yang penting. Karena kalian tidak diizinkan menghisap darah disini, kalian akan diberi ini." Cross menunjukan sebuah kotak kecil, hanya seukuran telapak tangan berwarna hitan dan bergambar bungan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Bella. Edward yang dari tadi terdiam buka suara.

"Blood Tablet."

"Yah benar! Ini adalah Blood Tablet atau tablet darah, tapi seram kan kalau disebut tablet darah? Jadi dinamakan Blood Tablet saja. ini bisa membuat kalian tidak haus lagi." Cross lalu membagikan sekotak blood Tablet untuk para Cullen.

"Kalau habis, minta lagi ya. sekarang Kaname-kun dan yang lain akan mengantar ke asrama. Selamat malam." Dengan ceria dia melambaikan tangan ke anak-anak didiknya.

Dijalan, Emmet bertanya-tanya dalam hati, setelah penjelasan penjang Cross tadi, kira-kira mereka yang sedang berjalan dihadapannyua ini level apa?

"Level A untuk Kuran, level B untuk Ichijou dan level D untuk Kiryu." Jawab Edward dengan berbisi. Rupanya dia membacar pikiran Emmet.

Mereka sudah tiba di lobi asrama Bulan ketika Emmet berbicara.

"Hei! Kaname-sama…" Emmet memanggil sebutan "sama" yang biasa dipakai untuk menyebut dewa dengan nada mengejek. Mulutnya yang kurang ajar mulai beraksi.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya bertanding dengan dewa yang sanggup memperbudak para makhluk manis ini." Aidou yang sedang duduk bersama Kain, Shiki, Rima dan Ruka langsung merespon.

"Hey!! Sebaiknya jaga mulutmu! Kaname-sama tidak pernah memperbudak kami. Ternyata makhluk-makhluk Barat seperti kalian tidak tahu caranya beretika ya."

Kain menghela nafas, Shika dan Rima terlihat cuek. Sementara Ruka terlihat setuju dengan Aidou. Tapi, tidka melakukan apa-apa. Kaname menampar Aidou, cukup keras sehingga pipi Aidou berdarah. Kaname lalu menjilat darah Aidou yang ada dijarinya. Adegan ini sempat membuat para Cullen tegang. Darah!! Mereka memproduksi darah dan saling meminum darah satu sama lain?

"Kau lupa untuk tenang." Kaname berkata dengan dingin. Aidou lalu menundukan kepalanya. Emmet yang melihat hal itu tersenyum mengejek kearah Aidou.

"Lihat, ternyata budak memang patuh ya." Kaname menatap Emmet tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi budakku, karena mereka juga bukan. Tapi, yang membuat keributan ditempat ini, akan diberi sangsi seberat-beratnya, terutama kau!!" Emmet hendak membalas lagi, sebelum Edward menghalaunya.

"Jangan banyak bicara Emmet!" Keadaan mendadak tegang, seharusnya Emmet tahu, kalau ini bukanlah teritorinya, tapi teritori Kaname, sang dewa. Edward dapat merasakan aura kejahatan yang menakutkan dan kelam. Kaname memang bukan orang sembarangan, dan jelas dia harus berhati-hati.


End file.
